As Obvious as a Leopard's Spots
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: Ivy's friend from Acme traing has come for a visit. Carman has started to steal cat items. what is the conection. *dead story*


As Obvious as a Leopard's Spots 

  
  
  
  


Zack came into the room on his skateboard, 

"Hey Chief, how was. . ."Zack then noticed the huge black leopard, standing by one of the chairs, Zack froze. Ivy came in just as Zack ran into the wall, "Good work lil bro. Hello Chief." 

Chief looked at his favorite two detective. "SHUUU!!!" he said. "Sis look." Zack pointed at the cat. 

"Whoo, what is that?" Ivy said backing up slightly.

"It's a Panthera Pardus, otherwise know as a leopard, the smallest of the great cats. And they don't call them great ca-" Chief said.

"CHIEF, please, shees, I'm the cat expert here." A voice said from the chair that had faced the computer. The chair spun around, "Ivy, good to see you again." The teenager stood up and hugged Ivy.

"Rose what bring you to headquarters?" Ivy said looking at her friend. Rose stood an inch taller than Ivy. Her raven black hair was tucked neatly in a bun, with an escaped forelock that hung in her face. She wore olive green army pants stuffed into black calf boots, an army belt with pouches on it, and two daggers. She had light cream-color shirt, and an army field jacket on. 

"Well I am on vacation, I must of fallen asleep while I play checkers against the Chief." Rose said, the leopard came over and sat next to Rose. "Uh Ivy." Zack said pointing to the cat.

"Hi, you don't have to be afraid of Shadow, she won't hurt my friends." Rose smiled. "Ivy please holds out your hand and let Shadow smell you. You too blondy." Rose smiled. Zack looked ingiont, "my name is Zack, hey wait I remember you. You use to hang out all the time at my house, but that was during Ivy's basic training. But you disappeared after that." Zack shrugged.

"I disappeared cause I was transferred to Africa division. And I was always at you house cause your parent adopted me." Rose smiled sadly. 

"What I have another older sister, why didn't mom every tell me?" Zack said.

"She did tell you, at the time," Ivy said.

"My own mother was killed by poachers while she studied the movment of a pride of lions." Rose said, "that was a couple of weeks after I started basic training,"

"yeah, we were best friend, mom found out about it and insisted we take care of her." Ivy said.

"Mom was the only relative I had left alive." Rose said.

"But that in the past, if I remember you chanlaged me to the opstical cores the last time we met, if your not scared." Ivy said. 

"No I'm not scared, but I am hungry. Lets get a bit to eat. Is the food..." Rose said as she and Ivy walked out the door. Shadow followed

"Sure don't ask if you have work to do." Chief said floating around the room.

"hey I'm still here." Zack said. 

"Yes well you do have work to do."

"Ah can't I go hang out with them instead?" Zack said.

"What?! Are you kidding? You might not have know it but those two are the most combative , and strong people I know. If you want to live you'll not challenge them." Chief said showing Zack footage of Ivy and Rose's time in training. "OK. Yeah you right, I think I'll do my work."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  
  
  


"Carman, Sype hear. I got word that one of the Detectives that you had mark is on vacation." A voice said over the phone.

"Which one?" Carman said mentally reviewing which one she had marked. Most where ones that did there job well enough that she wouldn't mess with any thing in there area. The rest where one that had often been put on her case.

"Rose Melakive, Africa." The voice said.

"Good job." Carman said then hung up. She thought for a moment then smiled and dialed a number.

"Rita N. Puter, how can I help you." the Female voice said.

"Mrs. Puter, I have some plan. I need you to contact . . ." Carman said.

* * * * 

Rose spent her week hang out with Ivy, bugging Zack, and site seeing. 

"Uck, how can you where a skirt." Ivy said looking at Rose, Rose wore a deep green skirt than stopped just past her knees, a cream shirt that showed at lot of her back, her hair was down to her shoulder in soft waves. Ivy wore a pair of black pants, and a tan low cut shirt, her hair had been french braided.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Rose smiled, as they headed to a local 18 and over club. They had been there about an hour when two guys sat down at there table. 

"Hello ladies, may we join." The taller of the two said. Ivy looked at him then said "Wait I've seen you around Acme a few times." 

"Yeah, name's Corran, Crimenet division, you?" 

"Ivy, Carman Sandieago division." Ivy laughed a little. Corran raised an eyebrow, and looked at Rose.

"Rose, Africa. How about you?" Rose said looking at the other boy, 

"That's Gavin, He's a normal." Corran said. 

"You want to dance?" She said to Gavin, who nodded and stood up. They danced a few songs, then Rose saw a flicker of blue, and a blond head, near Ivy. 

"Crap, come on." Rose grabbed Gavin wrist and dragged him over to Ivy, Corran and Chief.

"She done it again, oh oh and she walked off with the Serengeti." The Chief sang.

"What! That my territory, what about it?" Rose asked.

"Carman stole a piece of the Serengeti."Ivy said.

"Well I'm coming with you, I know that area." Rose said.

"Chief C-5 us to-" 

"Wait, we have to changed first." Rose said already dragging Ivy towards the door.

"What just happen?" Gavin asked confusedly. Corran laughed, "get use to it, I've herd story about both of them, they are workaholic." Corran said, Gavin snorted, "and your not?"

  
  
* * * * *   
  


"Your on your way from San Frisco, California, USA to the Serengeti, Africa."

  
  
  
  


"Hey Ivy check out what I found." Zack held up a long tooth. He stood in a large patch of bare ground. Rose paced around the edge, growling under her breath Shadow next to her sniffing the ground. Ivy stood next to Zack.

"What is it?" Ivy asked. Rose came up next to her. "May I?" She took it and looked at it real close.

"Chief info scan. . .um Teeth?" Zack said. 

"No, it's a Sabertooth incisor." Rose said handing it back.

"So what dose Carman want with a Sabertooth?" Ivy said.

"Hey, Ive the Museum of natural science, is going to unveil a working model of a Sabertooth, tomorrow." Zack said. 

"That must be what she's after."Ivy said. 

"Chief C-5 us to the Museum natural science." Zack said, the blue portal opened, Zack and Ivy ran in to it, fallowed by Rose and her Shadow

* * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well??? what do you think?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
